Becker Has A Family?
by Totopup
Summary: Basically Becker's sister,brother-in-law die in a fire. His niece survives and has to go and live with him.not just about Becker and his niece, but about Jess, Matt, Abby, Connor and the rest of the team/characters. Please review.rated T for later reasons
1. Chapter 1

I sat at my desk, hand under chin, staring at the clock on the wall. My whole brain was switched off, the droning voice of my history teacher blocked out.

It was as if Mr Jones' voice was making the clock go slower. 5 minutes will the end of school. It felt like I had been sat here for at least 2 hours already.

"_Jamy!" _Mr Jones' now loud and sharp voice snapped me out of my reverie. He looked at me like he was expecting something.

"Er... B?" I said hopefully. His face sort of twitched and I instantly knew I was in trouble.

"Have you been listening to _anything _I have just said?" He said very quietly, almost a whisper.

I slowly sat up straighter in my chair and shook my head. 30 pairs of eyes were staring at me, many faces wincing as if to shield themselves from something.

"You are-" Mr Jones began, but thankfully the bell interrupted him mid-sentence. I very hurriedly packed my stuff away and bolted out of the classroom before he could say another word. I knew I would have to pay for it tomorrow, but that didn't bother me. It would probably only be a detention.

I jogged down Legend road, skidding around corners in my haste to get home; I sprinted the last couple of metres down Advent Park.

I skidded to a halt outside 22 Advent Park. Probably the smallest house on the whole estate, but I still loved it.

"Mum, I'm home!" I yelled, dumping my school satchel in the kitchen and running up to my bedroom to have a shower. I had army cadets in less than half an hour so I had to rush.

After my shower I went downstairs and ate the massive sandwich my mum always leaves out.

"You better get going or you'll be late. You know what happened last time!" Mum yelled from the front room, and I rushed out the door into the freezing cold twilight.

I was wearing plain black combat trousers, plain black tight t-shirt, black army boots and a plain black jacket. I was only eleven, but I did things only people waaayyy older than me would do. Like I'm in the army cadets (mainly because my whole family comes from a very military background), I do sky surfing (an extreme sport – it's in the name), and I'm in a band that does proper gigs (techno sounds).

I jogged into the compound, and prepared myself for 2 hours hard cadet training.

**A/N: Sorry, no proper primeval characters yet but please, please review, and the next chapter will be up soon. Thank you for reading! And if you do review... cyber cookie? **


	2. Chapter 2

"End of session! And I expect to see _all_ of you back here next week, without delay, and if one of you is late again then I shall make you do the whole march _two _times over! Goodnight!" Mr Banks yelled, before storming off and leaving the exhausted, sweaty and freezing 10-14 year old cadets in the park.

"I'll see you at school, yeah?" Bethany asked me, about to walk off and meet her mum who was waiting for her.

"Yeah, see you Monday." I replied, waving goodbye and jogging back to advent park. I wanted to get home as soon as possible. There was a new camp coming up in the summer, and I needed my mum to sign the form before next session.

"MUM! There's another camp coming up in June! I need to go to get the new badge!" I yelled when I walked in the front door.

I shoved the form into my mum's hands, then walked upstairs to have a shower. After my shower I went straight to bed. I fell asleep within minutes.

I was woken by a strange sound. It sounded like... an alarm? But it was Saturday, my alarm shouldn't be on. What was that noise?

As soon as I heard the shouting I new something was wrong. It was still dark outside and I could smell a sort of burning.

My brain was fuzzy, half asleep as I scrambled into a pair of ripped jeans and pulled a hoodie over my head.

As I pulled my bedroom door open, I was hit with a blast of heat. I instantly shut the door, suddenly realising what was happening. If the fire kept going, it would burn under my door. I would die if I didn't get out.

The only other exit out of my room was the window. I quickly shoved it open, and a blast of freezing air hit me like a someone had emptied a bucket of freezing water over my head. I shivered as I looked down at the grass below. I could probably jump without dying, but I would probably suffer at least a few broken ribs. I guess it was better than burning to death.

I climbed up onto the window-sill, and took a deep breath. Then I jumped.


	3. Chapter 3

Colours... I have never really appreciated how pretty colours were before. Until now. Until now, when all I could see were swirling colours. Green, red, blue, yellow, purple, turquoise, brown, brown, white. Then there were the voices. The voices that were in my head. Well, that was the only place that they could be coming from. Surely I was in heaven?

Too much pain... maybe this was hell? Now the voices were louder. I could distinguish between different voices.

"_How_ old is she again?" said the first voice.

"Eleven. She should be fine, she's just suffered a couple of major breaks. I feel sorry for her, especially when she wakes up. Who's going to tell her?" said another voice, definitely female.

"I suppose I'll have to. I am her uncle I suppose..." said a deeper, smoother voice.

These voices carried on these conversations, without seeming to know I could hear. I tried to move, to tell somebody I could hear, that I wasn't dead. But it was like I was paralysed. Stuck here. Alone.

My hand! I could move my hand! Finally, I knew where I was. I was in a hospital. In a bed. I wasn't dead. I sort-of see blurry shapes flitting about, occasionally stopping and looking at something. And there was always one voice that was always there. The smooth, deep voice. Talking. Always talking. About different things all the time. About someone called Jess, about someone called Matt, about how everything is going to be OK.

Then, I moved my lips. I could talk!

"Aaahhhhh..." I mumbled. Instantly two figures appeared beside me.

"Can you hear me? Speak if you can hear me." said the female voice.

"I ear... oo..." my dry lips made it hard to talk.

"She's awake!" yelled a man's voice. More figures rushed up to stand beside me.

"I... can.. what... ?" I opened my eyes. Bright lights burned into my eyes, but I didn't close them. I could see! Someone shone a light into my eyes and opened my mouth.

"What's going on?" I said. I frowned, moving my head around to look at the only female in the room. She must have been the one who was talking earlier.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we're just going to run a series of tests and you'll be up and about in no time." she said almost cheerfully. The doctors and nurses around me wheeled me out of the white room, down a deserted corridor and into a dark-ish room. They did a few tests then wheeled me back into the white room I was in before. Then I was left alone.

After about 30 minutes a male nurse came into the room.

"Right, I need to bandage up your stomach (you've got a few broken ribs) and then I'll take you over to a children's ward. You'll stay the night then you can go tomorrow morning." he smiled at me, then indicated that I needed to get up and sit on the bed.

I slowly rose, got off the bed and took a few shaky steps. A burst of pain from my stomach caused me to crash into the bed and end up sitting on it.

"Right, this might hurt just a bit, but you need to sit still for me otherwise this will hurt _a lot._" he said, and produced a roll of bandage, some scissors, some sticky stuff and a syringe.

He inserted the syringe into my stomach and I instantly felt the worst of the pain go away. He then cut a length of bandage and wrapped my stomach up really tightly and then stuck it down.

"Right then, see if you can walk now." he said and stood up. I carefully pushed myself up and felt my stomach being pushed in slightly by the bandage. But I didn't fall over, until I got to the door when pushing it open was too much. The nurse caught me and steadied me, then kept close as we walked along the corridors to the children's ward.

There were lots of beds filled with sleeping children aged between 4-17 years old. My bed was at the far end of the ward, next to a small 6 year old curled up underneath the blanket.

"The toilets are just down there-" he pointed down a short corridor "-and if you need assistance just pull this cord and someone will come to help you." he whispered then turned and quickly walked out of the ward.

I settled down in my bed, a bit overwhelmed. I had absolutely no idea what had happened. Where everyone was. Surely mum or someone would have come?

I suppose I'm kinda looking forward to tomorrow, because then I can ask questions and go home. But it might not be that simple.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke to the sound of shouting.

"Come on, it's breakfast time! Come on, you've all got something to look forward to haven't you?"

Many of the smaller children jumped up and ran out of the room (or limped on crutches), but most of the bigger kids moaned and stayed in bed.

I got up with the smaller kids, holding my side as I stumbled towards the door.

"You OK?" one of the helpers said, frowning at me.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said breathlessly.

"Are you Jamy Brook?" she said.

I nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"There's some people who want to see you after breakfast. You need to get down there ASAP." she looked at me and smiled.

"I'm not hungry, I can go down now. Can I have a change of clothes first?" I asked, still panting.

"Yeah, here." she grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt from a draw and threw them at me. I drew the curtains around my bed and quickly got changed.

"I'm done." I said and stumbled outside of the curtains. She smiled and led me down a corridor with lots of small children running around. Eventually we came to a door with a sign on saying

**Visitors Room**

**Please Keep Quiet**

"OK. There'll be waiting inside. Off you go." she said and nudged me toward she door.

I wondered who it could be. Maybe it was mum and dad? But wouldn't they have seen me earlier? And it sounded like there was a lot of people. Who was it?

I opened the door into a room with lots of tables with chairs spread out everywhere. There was a couple talking in a corner and a young child with a bandage round their head talking to his parents (presumably) at the back of the room.

The only table with someone waiting at it was the table in the far corner. It had two men sitting there and a pretty girl, she must have been about 19. One of the men looked up and beckoned me over.

The first man must have been about 26, with dark cropped hair. He looked worried, and was staring at the table with a blank expression. The man who had beckoned me over looked around 32, with lots of stubble and a dark expression on his face. The young girl (who I had guessed was 19) was wearing a bright yellow dress. Her legs were crossed underneath the table and she was looking worriedly at the man with black hair.

"Are you Jamy?" said the man with black hair. His voice was the deep, smooth one I had heard before.

"Urm... yeah." I said hesitantly, wondering who they all were.

"I'm Becker, your uncle. We've never met before." He said, smiling half-heartedly. He shook my hand then gestured for me to sit down in the only other seat not occupied.

"This is Matt-" he looked at the other man beside him (Matt nodded) "-and this is Jess." Jess smiled and shook my hand.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but um... where are my parents?" I asked as I sat down.

"We've got something to tell you." said Matt. His voice was Scottish. His face stayed expressionless.

Becker swallowed and looked at me sadly. You could tell he wasn't used to this sort of thing.

"Well, there was a fire. In your house, a couple of days ago. You managed to escape by jumping out of the window and got away with only a few broken ribs, but..." he trailed off and took a deep breath.

"Your parents never made it out." all three of them stared at me, waiting for a reaction.

It felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on my head. Like somebody was screaming in my ear. The words echoed around my head 'They're dead... They're gone...'. I wasn't aware of anyone else around me; nothing mattered any-more. I stared at Becker. Now I understood the sadness in his eyes. Except for me it was a million times worse.

"No..." I whispered. It felt like my head was exploding. I could have saved them. I could have done something but all I did was save myself. Anger rose up inside me like a firework about to bang.

I smashed my head against the table in anger. Someone shouted something and a shape flitted before my eyes. I tried to hit my head again but a pair of hands slid themselves onto the table and my head just hit the smooth surface. Tears fell from my eyes as I relaxed into whoevers hands were stopping me from hitting the table.

"Jamy..." a voice from behind me moaned. It was Becker.

"It's not worth it. Just calm down, OK? Listen to me." I stopped crying for a second, letting the sound of his voice fill my head, block out the echo.

"Think about it. Would Lucy want you to hurt yourself? No. Can I take my hands away now?" he said, waiting for an answer.

"OK." I croaked, and felt his smooth hands slip out from under my forehead.

"Jamy, look up. Please?" Becker whispered in my ear. I looked up, my head pounding.

"Jamy, listen to me." Becker stared at me seriously. I used my sleeve to wipe my eyes, and looked at him.

"Since I am your only remaining family member, you are going to come and live with me in my flat in London. The doctors have said that you may need therapy, but we will see how it goes first. I'll be waiting in the foyer for you. You can come down when you're ready." he looked at me strangely. Was it pity? Was it just... anger even?

Jess smiled slightly pityingly, and Matt nodded, expressionless as ever.

**A/N: Please, please review! I need feedback to know how to make the story better. Next chapter is going to be from Becker's POV and there _might _be a bit of Jecker. XD **


	5. Chapter 5

"You weren't exactly sympathetic, were you? I mean you stopped her from smashing her head but then you just explained and then left. Can you imagine what she must be going through?" Jess whispered to Becker when they got outside. Becker frowned.

"Well... what was I supposed to do? Give her a hug? I barely know her!" Becker retorted.

"She's your _niece. _You may not know her but you could have at least been _nicer._" Jess said. Becker gave her a look, then sat down in one of the chairs in the foyer.

"She's coming to live with me, I can do the sympathy thing later." Becker whispered.

"Well, you're not helping with the fact that she's probably traumatised. Just... be nicer in future." Jess said, making it clear that it was the end of the conversation.

Becker looked at Jess. He had never really loved someone before. Not properly. He'd had girlfriends, and people he'd had crushes on, but not like he loved Jess. He loved her more than she knew.

Jess turned and smiled at him as a figure that had been standing at the check-in desk walked over.

"Jamy should be waiting outside by your car. She went out the back way." said the woman, and handed him a form.

"The details of her adoption haven't been yet been signed and everything, so just make sure you've got this form and nobody should bother you about kidnapping and the like." she explained, handed him the form then walked back towards the desk.

"Are we going now?" asked Matt in his now _Irish _accent, looking up at Becker as Becker stood up. Becker nodded.

They made their way out of the front entrance to Becker's truck. Jess and Becker climbed in the front with Matt and Jamy in the back.

"Why do I have to go in the back?" asked Matt indignantly.

"You only came because Lester wanted to know what was going on, Matt. Therefore you don't deserve the good seats." said Becker almost jokingly.

Matt gave him a dirty look but didn't say anything else.

Jamy sat by the window, staring out into space. Her face was expressionless. Her knees were curled up against her stomach with her arms around them.

The truck hit a pothole and Jamy let out a moan in pain. Jess looked back at her

"Are you OK?" she said. Jamy didn't reply, but carried on staring out of the window.


	6. Chapter 6

Becker's flat was on the seventh floor, number 12. Becker had only been living there for a year.

"There you go." Becker said as he pushed open the door, walking into the flat after me.

The flat was very modern, with a bright white sofa in the corner, a breakfast table next to the wall with an arch leading off to the kitchen. There was a few pictures of people that I didn't know on the walls, and a few weapon catalogues spread out on the table.

"Your room is just through there, and if you need anything I'm next door." said Becker, pointing to two doors right next to each other. I half-nodded, and went straight into my room.

It had a white framed bed with blue covers on it in, white-washed walls, and a set of brown drawers in the corner. The window looked onto the road at the front of the block of flats.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. I still couldn't think straight. Why me? Why does everything always happen to me? And it doesn't look like Becker's going to be much help.

"Aaahh!" I yelled, standing up a kicking the bed in anger.

"Didn't you deserve it...?" someone whispered. But it was just me in the room. Who was talking?

"Your parents didn't exactly _like_ you, did they...?" there it was again. I was worried now. There was no-one in the room apart from me. The voices couldn't be in my head... could they?

Red. Red flames, licking up the side of my door, crawling underneath, lashing out, trying desperately to get me, to kill me. Mum was standing in the flames, smiling. Behind her was a strange flickering light, a giant orb of gold. What was it? I had no clue. But mum wasn't smiling now. She was screaming, the flames melting her flesh, murdering her. I wanted to make the flames go away but I couldn't move, I was trapped, alone, no-one there...

"HELP!" I yelled as I sat up straight in my bed, my head throbbing. It had been a dream. Just a dream, but it had seemed so real.

"Jamy?" Becker's smooth reassuring voice yelled, as he ran into the room, and running straight to my bed.

"Jamy, what is it?" he asked me, staring straight into my terrified eyes.

"It was-" the words caught in my throat as a tear fell from my eye. He gave me a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around my shivering body. I was whispering the same words over and over again: it's just a dream, just a dream, a dream, it's just a dream, a dream...

"What happened?" he asked, pulling away and staring into my eyes again.

I shook my head, looking down at my sweat drenched hands.

"Just a dream..." I repeated, closing my eyes but instantly opening them again as images of huge red flames licked at my eyeballs.

"Are you OK now?" asked Becker.

"Yeah... I'll be fine." I replied quietly.

Becker stood up and left the room. I didn't sleep another second after that dream.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : I just wanted to say a MAHOOSIVE thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, they really make my day :) Also I welcome all suggestions for plot lines in comments, so if you have any ideas (a new character, plot line, event etc.) please put them in the comments. And if you don't have any new ideas comment anyway. Reviews are A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. XD**

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

I'm going back to school today. Obviously it's a different school, as I now live in London. With my 'I don't give a damn about you and your parents she wasn't very nice anyway' uncle. So the hospital decided I needed to go and see a therapist. It's my first session with him today as well. I'm not nervous; why should I be? It's not like I have any control over anything.

"Jamy you need to leave NOW!" Becker yelled from inside his bedroom, getting changed into his strange tight black uniform. He says he works in special forces but I'm not so sure.

"Yeah, OK I'm going." I sighed as I hauled my black satchel off the floor and put it on my shoulder.

"You know where it is, they know who you are, you should be fine OK? I need to get to work now and I'm not allowed days off and stuff often, so I can't come with you. Bye, see you later." he yelled after me as I opened the door and walked quickly down the stairs. On my way down I accidentally knocked a couple of teenagers standing by the side of the stairs.

"Hey, look where you're going, yeah? Do you want my fist in your face? Bitch!" one of them yelled after me. I wasn't in a very good mood after Becker yelling at me and telling me what to do. I slowed to a halt and turned around to face them.

"What did you call me?" I whispered menacingly under my breath.

"Ooohhh, I'm so scared, is little girl going to come and beat us up?" the other one yelled and they both sniggered.

"Unless you take back what you said I will." I took a step towards them. They took a step towards me.

"Yeah? Well that's not gonna happen. So why don't you run along to school, bitch?" he smiled, showing an array of multicoloured teeth and a pierced tongue. He walked towards me and tried to shove me away. Before he could even touch my new jumper I punched him hard in the nose. Blood splurted out from both his nostrils as I went in again and punched him in the guts. He doubled over and groaned as he fell to the ground.

"Take it back." I whispered.

"I take it back..." he moaned as his friend ran away, clearly scared of what would happen to him if I got anywhere near.

I walked off back down the stairs, glancing at my watch as I realised that I was going to be late for school. I also realised that I didn't care.

**A/N : do you see that button down there? It says 'review this chapter'. CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT pwease! XD hope you have enjoyed the story so far! And I won't be able to appreciate how much you hate/love my story if you don't review. x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : this chapter is dedicated to Esmerelda Diana Parker, who gave me the idea and inspiration to write this chapter. And thank you also to Cooper101 for being a dedicated reviewer, thank you soooo much! X and thanx to all my other reviewers and readers, thank you a lot for reading my story. XD hope you like the chapter. **

"Mr Johns, this is your new pupil, Jamy. I just need a quick word with you outside." the headmistress backed out of the room with Mr Johns as I walked into the form room, sitting down at a desk at the very back of the room.

Mr Johns and the headmistress stood outside the door for a minute, then Mr Johns came back in. He walked back to his desk and stood over it, surveying his class.

"OK, everyone can carry on what they have been doing for the past 5 minutes _apart _from chatting to the person next to you." he said and as the class started talking despite what he had just said, he walked over to my desk and kneeled down so he was facing me. I didn't look at him.

"Jamy, look up." his voice was deep, and smooth, a little bit like Becker's. We stayed like that for a few moments, him waiting for me to look up, me defiantly keeping my head pointing towards the table. I eventually gave in, knowing that not doing as he said was not going to get me anywhere. I looked up at him, my face expressionless.

"Miss Jackson has told me that you were very late this morning. Why?" he stared at me, keeping his face expressionless. These twenty-something men didn't really have any idea how to be nice.

"Why do you care?" I said, knowing he was going to get angry at me. But he didn't. He raised his eyebrows and leant his head back slightly. Then he pulled himself forwards until we were nose-to-nose across the table.

"Why don't you want to tell me? I won't get cross, I'm just interested." he persisted.

"OK, there were some bastards on my estate who picked a fight with me. I didn't start it. But I showed them if they were gonna go around messing with 11 year old girls then the one they shouldn't pick on is me. Happy?" I said slowly, watching his eye line as I spoke. You could tell he was surprised, even a bit worried, but apart from a small raise of his eyebrows there was no other way to tell it. I guess I had always been a bit of a people person. Until now.

"OK. Come to the maths office when the bell goes." he said and got up. He walked away just as the bell went for next class.

"OK everybody, next PHSCE lesson _don't forget your textbooks! _I will see you later. Class dismissed." he said and noise erupted from all around as the rest of the class began packing away and chatting louder than before. When I didn't make any attempt to get up, Mr Johns looked over at me and shifted his head slightly in the way of the door. I reluctantly got up and sauntered slowly towards the door, following everyone else now disappearing out into the corridor.

On my right a large see-through door led outside into a gloomy courtyard; this was the door everyone seemed to be filing out of to their next class. To my left the maths corridor carried on down a slight slope with open blue doors leading to more class-rooms. I saw another blue door down the corridor to my left with the words 'Maths office- staff only (unless requested a pupil should not enter this room.)'. I pushed my way through the crowds, my satchel dragging behind me and pulling me back. Eventually I managed to get to the maths office. The door was open so I stuck my head in looking for Mr Johns. He was talking to a man who was much older than him, with a sort of ratty appearance. I ignored the sign on the door and knocked loudly on the door and walked in. Mr Johns looked up as the ratty man **(A/N : RATTY MAN! is really a teacher dont worry. XD) **said something to him and left the room.

"Have a seat." he didn't seem fazed by the fact I had just interrupted his conversation, but I had already gathered that Mr Johns wasn't a normal teacher and that I would be seeing quite a lot of him in the near future. I sat down on one of the padded chairs on the opposite side of the desk to him. Then I dumped my bag and slumped forwards on the desk, resting my chin on my arms. Mr Johns scribbled something down on a sheet of paper then looked back up at me.

"Jamy Fletcher. You were born in the town of Linton, then your family moved to Yorkshire for 5 years. Then you moved to Gasingstoke and you lived there up until very recently. After the death of your parents-" he paused and studied my expression. It hadn't changed. Not on the outside. On the inside I felt like the world was grey, with no meaning. No reason to anything. What was the point? "-you moved here to London and you are now living with your uncle, Mr Hilary James Becker." he stated. I stayed still.

"I know." I muttered. He took a breath to carry on.

"What-" but he was cut off by a shrill scream from somewhere down the corridor. As Mr Johns was frozen with shock, my military training kicked in. I jumped up and burst through the door, running down to my right where the scream had come from.

I shifted the heavy fire door and splashed through the courtyard. I ran behind the drama block and witnessed the strangest, most terrifying scene I have ever witnessed. And believe me that's saying something.

Some sort of dinosaur had a girl trapped against the concrete wall. My brain processed this. A dinosaur. A dinosaur. A frickin _dinosaur._

I advanced, slowly and quietly, trying not to attract it's attention. Slowly does it...

I launched a round kick aimed at the dinosaur's head. It connected with a satisfying crunch. It turned around to face me, dazed. I stood my ground, and launched another kick. This time the dinosaur crumpled on the floor. I looked up at the girl still leaning against the wall. She looked at something behind me and ran full pelt towards the music block.

Something connected with the back of my leg. The force knocked me forwards and I fell flat on my face. I winced as a constant flow of pain ran up my leg, and I realised I couldn't move it. I couldn't get up. If I couldn't get up, the other dinosaur would... I didn't dare to think about it.

I could hear the dino's heavy breathing behind me, getting closer...

Suddenly I heard a whizzing sound above my head. A short dino-moan followed it. Then silence.

Becker's first instinct was to shoot. And he did exactly that. He got it straight in the head, and even in the circumstances he couldn't help feeling proud.

He walked slowly up to the creature, intending to tell Matt he had got one. Then he realised there was another creature lying unconscious on the floor, and most importantly... Jamy.

"Jamy? Are you OK? Jamy?" he ran over to her, bending down and inspecting her body for wounds. There was a long, deep gash running along the back of her right leg. Blood was already pouring out fast, way too fast. If he didn't do something Jamy would die.

"Jamy you bloody idiot you're probably the only person I know who could get into this much trouble on their first day of school! But you know what Jamy? You're not going to die. You. Are. Not. Going. To. Die." Becker muttered to himself. He unstrapped a first aid pack from his belt and pulled it open. He grabbed the roll of bandages and ripped off the sealing tab, unrolling a length of bandage and leaning forward.

"Right, how am I going to do this?" Becker pondered, gently lifting up Jamy's leg and wrapping the bandages tightly round the cut, stopping the flow of blood. He severed the end, then strapped the end to her leg.

"Come on Jamy, wake up! Come on, come on..." he felt her pulse. It was weak, barely there. Becker's expression darkened.

"No Jamy, not you... I have seen too many people die. Not you, oh God Jamy, not you..." Becker moaned, his eyes starting to water.

"You're right, it's not gonna be me." Jamy mumbled, her face breaking into a smile, immediately changing into a grimace of pain. Becker grinned. He bent down and helped her to her feet.

**A/N : I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, sorry I haven't updated for so long my evil mother took my laptop away for a week. Please review, they are amazing if you review I will love you forever! And you can have a cyber cookie. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

"Becker, why can't I come home _today? _It's not like I the hospital is doing me any good any more." Jamy protested, Becker standing above her in the visitors room. It had been a week since the dinosaur (now confirmed as a raptor by Connor) had attacked Jamy. The hospital had said that she could go home if she wanted to, and that the decision was hers. Becker had protested at first, saying that the cut was too serious and she would find it hard to adjust to normal life so soon; but Jamy had argued and said that she was fine and even asked the doctor to tell him that she should be OK going back home. So finally Becker agreed, and 3 weeks after the attack Jamy went home.

"If you need me, call." Becker said as he unlocked the flat doors then disappeared into his study, where I had a strange feeling he kept guns in.

I hopped slowly on my crutches to my bed, then sat down dumping my crutches on the floor. I was going back to school tomorrow. Becker said that if I was well enough to come home, then I was well enough to go to school. He said it 'Was very important to go to school, especially in your state.' ; how subtle he is.

"Jamy can you _please _pay attention? Or at least try to?" Mr Johns pleaded, stopping his PHSCE sermon to stare at me with an exasperated look. I stopped drawing and leant back in my chair, resting my sketch pad on the edge of the desk. He continued staring at me so I put the pad down on the desk.

"Thank you Jamy. Anyway, it's about half past now so I _suppose _you can all go to lunch." he smiled as the class went 'Yay!' and started packing up and rushing off to lunch. I didn't move from my desk until the whole class had filed out. Mr Johns glanced at me then grabbed his satchel and walked out of the classroom.

I didn't have lunch; I wasn't hungry. I was never hungry any more. Becker sometimes made me eat but I hardly ever did if I had the chance.

"You going to lunch then?" he asked, stopping just before he reached the door.

I shook my head and walked over to my locker. As I bent down to unlock it, I heard Mr Johns walk up behind me and stop still. I barely breathed for a second (not knowing why) and eventually he spoke:

"Why aren't you going to lunch?" he asked, dropping his bag and lowering himself onto a chair behind me.

"I'm not hungry, OK?" I said standing up and staring him down. He stayed cool.

"Jamy, it doesn't matter if you're hungry or not, you have to eat." he said, not breaking his gaze.

I sighed. "Fine. But not today, OK? I had enough for breakfast. _I'm_ _not hungry._" I said, grabbed my bag and walked through the door.

I had never been bullied before. At my old school people knew not to mess with me. I could throw a good punch and you would know _all_ about it if I kicked you in the guts. People at this school didn't know that. They didn't know not to mess with me. So they did.

"What's up _loser?"_ Jess yelled across the courtyard to the table I was sitting at. Her gang jumped up, strutting over to me. I quickly shoved my history homework into my bag, not wanting to be ripped up like last time.

"Scared we're going to ruin your homework? Geek!" she yelled, and she started chanting it, her gang joining in.

"Geek! Geek! Geek!" they yelled, half of the courtyard yelling it now. I grabbed my bag and stood up, slinging it over my shoulder. She stopped, and the courtyard fell silent.

"Leaving...?" she said mockingly. I turned away but didn't walk. I stayed still.

"This isn't over." she said. I walked away, the courtyard settling down around me. No-one stared... for once.

The bell rang at 1:30, though most of my form took no notice until Mr Johns came in. He does this weird thing where he just stands there, gawping at us until we notice him and shut up.

"Thank you, finally." he said and dumped his own bag on his desk. He then opened up the register and started calling out names.

"Izzie?" he called, and someone yelled "Yes!" from the front of the room. He carried on like this.

My mind was switched off, my eyes wandering out the window. A lost bee buzzed by the frame, continuously hitting itself against the clear glass. Stupid bee. Doesn't it realise-

Just at that moment I spotted Jess waiting outside the classroom, back to the door, saying bye to a couple of her ill-gotten friends. This was a chance for pay-back. Becker would get angry if I got into a fight, but who cares? It's not like _he _cares about _me_ anyway.

I stood up, my chair scraping back and hitting the wall. Mr Johns stopped mid-sentence.

"Jamy... Can you sit down please? I'm trying to do the register."

**A/N : Ok im sorry for such a bad ending, and for not updating in so long, but I have had a very important and stressful two weeks of exams, so please forgive me! I will make it up to you in the next chapter in which Jamy gets into _another_ fight, this time with Jess. Guess what Mr Johns does? Answer in comments please... I will look forward to see what you guys think he does:D anyway hope you enjoyed it:DDDDDDD xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

I ignored Mr Johns. I kept walking towards the door, pulling my coat off (**A/N : yes, Esmerelda Diana Parker's idea:D) **and throwing it on the floor on the way. I needed to make this good. She was going to _hurt_.

"Jamy can you _sit down_ please?" Mr Johns asked again, standing up this time, obviously alarmed by the determined look on my face. I ignored him.

I finally got to the door, grabbing Jess by the hood of her jacket, shoving her against the wall. She looked terrified. Good.

"You're gonna pay. You're gonna pay _real _good." I said in a low voice. Just before Mr Johns came out of the classroom I swung a heavy punch at her stomach, doubling her up. And I didn't stop at that. I hit her again and again, and I didn't want to stop, I was caught up in the moment, relishing the pain she was feeling, packing 2 months of humiliation into 10 split seconds. She looked almost out of it now, a couple more punches should do it...

I felt a pair of strong but gentle hands yanked me back, but I swung another punch in their direction and the hands let go, and I moved back to Jess, kicking her in the shin once, twice, three times...

The strong but gentle hands grabbed me around my waist again, dragging me back. I didn't struggle this time. There was no point. She would never hurt as much as I do.

"OI!" Mr Jones yelled from the end of the corridor, having just noticed the fight. He jogged over, bending over Jess.

"We need an ambulance." he said and pulled his mobile phone out of his jacket pocket and dialled.

"Ambulance please."

Mr Johns held me there for a few moments, then realised that I was still there. He looked around at everyone, as if to say 'What are you doing? Go back to registration. GO ON!' and soon everyone disappeared.

He picked me up and pushed me in front of him into an empty classroom. I sat down on a chair in the middle of the classroom. Mr Johns stood at the front. No-one said anything for a moment.

"Why?" he asked after a few minutes. I didn't reply.

"Why did you attack her." he asked again, raising his left eyebrow at me. I shifted in my seat but said nothing. He sighed and sat on the chair in front of me, the wrong way round.

"You wouldn't just attack her out of the blu-" I cut him off.

"So what if I did attack her? And maybe she deserved it? And maybe there was no reason, you don't know, you don't know me! So stop acting like you do!" I yelled the last part. He didn't seem very taken aback. In fact it was almost as if I hadn't spoken at all. His face impassive, showing no emotion, acting as if he was the only one there, that he was more important somehow.

"Why do you _never _react to anything I do? Like I'm not here, you're the only person anyone can be bothered about! It's like the only thing you care about is making sure you don't get into any trouble or something!" he was starting to really annoy me now. He just sat there. Unmoving. Face still. Eyes closed. Hands dangling harmlessly by his sides. He sat like that for at least 10 minutes. I was about to ask if he was OK when he spoke.

"OK. You want the truth." he said mysteriously, opening his eyes. He didn't look at me. Well, he did. But not at _me. _Straight through me.

"I am Becker's brother." he whispered.

I swore my heart stopped for a few seconds. I could feel the ice-cold sweat rolling steadily down my face. I could hear my breath coming out in short bursts. Mr Johns was... my uncle. He was my _uncle_. My _**uncle. **_My fricking UNCLE!

"So... you're my uncle? No wayyyy..!"I breathed, looking at him, not believing him. This was just... weird. Really weird.

"I'm not lying Jamy. Ask Becker. I am your uncle. And you were put in my form on purpose, so I could keep an eye on you. And your obviously not doing too great." he said, closing his eyes, looking like he was meditating or something.

Then a thought occurred to me. Becker obviously didn't work for the armed forces. He wouldn't have so much paperwork if he did. He worked for something else... and I wanted to know what.

"So you know what Becker does for a living...? I mean it's not like we don't have a lot of money." I asked, sounding hopeful.

He shook his head. "He works in special forces." he said. I smiled, already knowing it was a lie.

"Well we both know that's not true." he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, already knowing he was found out. Then he spoke again, awkwardly.

"Becker works for the government. A secret organisation. Even I don't know what they do. But I know what they're called. The ARC. Anomaly Research Centre. God knows what that means." then he winced, realising the full capacity of what he had just said. He didn't wait for my reaction. He opened his eyes, stood up and walked out, saying as he went:

"You better get back to class. They'll be wondering where you are."

**A/N : I'm so sorry I couldn't have got it up sooner, but I just had a load of exams and I had to revise, sorry sorry sorry! Please review, they make my day:)**


	11. Chapter 11

I had decided to find out what Becker did. For sure. Totally properly. I'm gonna follow him to work. Simple as. And I won't even have to miss school, he works weekends. I don't care what he thinks. He doesn't care. He never cares. All he cares about is his precious work, his precious guns, ooohhhh discipline, discipline...

"I'm going to work, there's microwave curry in the fridge, I'll be back late." Becker yelled as he grabbed his bag and shot out the door.

I went over to the window, and minutes later I saw him run out and jump into his truck, driving away. You really thought I'd follow him straight away? Like get in a car or something. He's working late. There's a tracker on his car. I've got all the time in the world.

"And alone again." I muttered to myself, walking away from the window. The door to my bedroom was open, showing a slice of my bed. My laptop sat on it, alongside my notepad. I had recently found out I was a pretty good artist. Like Becker cares. Like I care.

_What the hell,_ I thought, pulling out my iPhone/tracking device thingy ma-bob and followed Becker's route. I could walk there. Why did he even take his car? Wasting the environment and petrol. Stupid. Just... stupid.

I grabbed my jacket on the wall and shoved my iPhone/tracker thingy in along with 10 quid, my tool bag, a bus pass and the flat key. Always be prepared.

I opened the door, not bothering to be quiet or sneaky. Becker had already left. I thundered down the stairs, skidding around corners, taking steps two at a time. I didn't meet anybody.

I pushed out the front doors, nearly knocking a little old lady over.

"Careful dear." she muttered as I sped past. I slowed to a stroll, enjoying the evening sun. Only a few months ago I was walking like this to cadets... Not even the slightest idea of what was to happen next. That my life would change – undoubtedly for the worse – in little more than a few hours. How blissful ignorance is.

I looked down at the tracking device. It was bleeping – I was nearly there. The place was obviously heavily guarded from the satellite view I had managed to get (it involved a fake phone call, a few dodgy contacts and a lot of hacking.), so I had already brought some _other_ equipment with me. A skeleton key – I had got this from my uncle Steven for my third birthday. He had died two months later. A tool box – including wire cutters, bolt pickers, erosion spray and a hammer. A fake pass – let's just say I have a lot of friends in all the right places. A torch – who knows? And lastly (DEFINATLY not least) a small pistol. Well, you never know...

The bleeping suddenly stopped. I was less than a kilometre away. All I could see was a load of shiny office blocks and a grey car park with a familiar looking truck in – Becker's truck! This must be where he works. Blimey it's depressing.

I crept round a back way the tracking device had pointed out at the last minute. A couple of fence leaps and wire cuts later I reached a dirty, grimy out-of-use fire exit. This was my way in.

How they could have been so careless as to not block this exit off, I wasn't sure. It wasn't even locked. It creaked open, revealing a musty, damp, dark corridor. You could hear drips bouncing off something somewhere.

"Hello?" I asked loudly. No reply.

"Oh shit." I muttered. "This is usually when people get attacked... Especially in the many horror films I've seen..." I muttered, shivering. Maybe I should have...

NO. I'm not turning back. I've got this far. Can't stop. Won't stop. (**A/N : Little reference to to The Maine there...) **

I didn't bother keeping silent. There was obviously no one here and no one near. I walked through the corridor, eventually coming to a staircase. One went up, and one went... Down. Which one?

I genuinely didn't know. No amazing, scientific, educated guesses now. Simple. Up. Or. Down?

I decided to do enie menie minie mo – but wait. That always ends up on the one it didn't start on... I would now which one it would be then. Not good. I couldn't close my eyes and point at one because I know which one is where and I can't move them. I can't randomly choose one. If it was the wrong one I would hate myself. I... well...

A faint light appeared at the bottom of the staircase leading down. It grew larger until -

"Becker said close the fire door then go back, Alfie – he needs us for the training exercise!" one of the two soldiers walking up the stairs right towards me said.

"How could it have opened by itself?" the other said. I was frozen. If they found me now...

I darted up the other staircase and hid behind the banisters. Quietly... quietly...

"Wind probably. Look, we'll have to lock it. Anyone could just walk in here..." I almost laughed at his ignorance. Someone had just _walked _in here.

I heard a clang as the two men shut the door. Then a soft shuffle as they locked it. Then they walked back down the stairs, pettily bickering over whether the Loch Ness Monster is real or not.

I breathed a long sigh of relief as soon as their voices totally died away. Close call. I pulled away from behind the banisters, walking back to the tunnel.

I figured that Becker, at least, was downstairs. Probably his whole workplace was too. I quietly crept all the way down the stairs, barely breathing. I got to the door at the bottom, the one the two soldiers had come through. It was a heavy, steel door. I gave it a gentle shove. It didn't give. There was a small intercom and camera. I pressed the intercom.

"Yes?" a tinny voice crackled from the intercom.

"Urm, it's, er.. Alfie. Can you let me through?" I tried to put on a deep voice, mimicking the real Alfie's voice.

"Show your pass, mate." said the voice. I held the fake pass up to the camera, praying it would work.

"Alright I'm buzzing you through, see ya later mate." the voice chuckled and the door slid open. I slipped through into a spacious room full of black. Then I realised the black was... guns. The whole room was covered by guns. Hundreds. And some sort of tasers... Loads of them too. Apart from guns, the room was deserted. I looked out into the corridor. There were high tech looking corridors, full of black clad soldiers, busy looking receptionists and important looking people. I decided a little girl wearing black jeans and a dark blue hoodie with sneakers would look way out of place. I grabbed a black jacket hanging on a hook by the door and slipped it on. I looked slightly better. It would last until I reached the main control room. Wherever that was.

I pulled out of what I assumed was the armoury. The corridor was busy, and not many people gave me a second glance. I made my way down one of the side corridors. This one was even busier than the last. I assumed this was because I was getting near the control room; hopefully where I'd find Becker.

I still had no idea whatsoever about what this place did. All I knew was that it was a government facility, and very heavily guarded. It was a miracle I had managed to get this far.

I reached a sliding door with a slot for a security card. My card had worked once. It would work again.

I slid it into the slot. The door opened with a hiss. Thanking the lord, I slowly walked through the door. I came to a sudden stop, amazed by what I saw.

Three people stood in front of me. A tall, muscular man with loads of stubble and what looked like a permanently furrowed brow. The second was a short, pretty woman with blond hair. She looked genuinely impressed at me just being there. And the last was Becker.

He moved right up in my face, his hand grabbing my collar, pushing me up against the closed door behind me. His eyes filled with anger, resentment, hate and shock. The jacket I had been wearing fell to the floor, too big for me. My heart beating fast, my back jammed up against a solid wall and a man twice my size bearing down on me. I did the one thing I could do.

I brought my right knee up and kicked him in the balls, then grabbed his head and rammed it against the wall. He cried out, surprised and in pain. I then grabbed his waist from behind, flipped him over my back so he landed with a thud on the floor. I held his hands, legs and feet down. Then grinned.

"Happy about it all now?" I asked. He grimaced, struggling to get back up. I stood up. He followed suit, occasionally wincing. He now looked at me so differently. Almost... Like he was scared.

"Why are you here?" he asked uneasily. The other two just stood there looking stunned. I guess they would be. A 12 year old girl just beat the crap out of man a man trained in the army and about twice her size.

"To find out the truth. And to confront you." that last one I had made it up on the spot. I figured it was the right thing to say.

"What truth? If it's the truth about my job then I had to sign an official secrets act to keep it confidential. It wasn't my choice!" he said. I raised my eyebrows.

"The other truth." he didn't answer.

"The truth about what really happened on the night my parents died."

**A / N : soory I havent posted in so long! Exams and im getting a cat and end of term so i've been really busy, sorry. Hopefully will get another chapter up there soon. Thanx for reading and comment NOW! xxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

"I..." he began. He looked at the floor, almost ashamed.

"All I can tell you is it wasn't my choice." he said. And he had said enough.

"I knew it was you. I knew it was you. I mean, why were you so angry with me always? Ignoring me, having that 'Couldn't give a shit' attitude? Because you wanted me to have died in the fire. But I can tell you. You won't get rid of me that easily." I shook my head, disgusted. And despite the importance of the situation I was quite proud of my speech. Never said a better one before.

"I didn't want them to do it. Your parents... They weren't exactly in the best of positions..." he basically pleaded. I shook my head, disgusted.

"Yeah, OK, cut the crap. I know my parents had dealings with the Mafia since I was seven. It doesn't surprise me they did end up killing them, the things my dad was asking for. What I don't understand is how you knew, why you didn't tell me, and why you didn't **stop it.**" I yelled the last words, leaning over him. He stood up, sighing.

"They found out about the anomalies. They wanted to use them as a threat towards the government. Your parents tried to stop them, tell them lies to try to stop them. The Mafia wouldn't stop. They continued to try and find anomalies. But my idiot brother persisted." he looked down.

"The Mafia got fed up. They didn't need some yappy dog nagging at their ankles all the time. So they... Decided to dispose of them." he said. I frowned.

"What has this got to with you?" I asked, puzzled.

"The man who found out about the anomalies in the first place... The boss of The Mafia. My father." he said.

I gasped. Such a clichéd thing to do. But I did. I also looked at him, shocked. But there was more.

"And he found out because of me." he said. He looked like he was about to walk away, but I stopped him.

"Why did you tell him?" I said in a low threatening voice. He turned back.

"Because I was scared." he whispered.

Two hours later I sat in one of the numerous offices inside the ARC, waiting for Becker to come back. The alarms had gone off as soon as Becker had walked away and everyone had realised the seriousness of the situation. I hadn't resisted the guards, still shocked by what Becker had told me. Becker and the rest of the team had gone into an office, secretly talking while I was dragged away to this place. Great.

"So... I am in deeeeppp shit." I said aloud.

I laughed at the ridiculousity of the situation. I was still puzzled about why they hadn't just thrown me out already. I had broken into a top secret government base, impersonated a guard and assaulted a member of staff. I could be put in prison for that.

I sat there for about half an hour, half terrified and half angry. Terrified of what they would do to me once they come back. Or maybe they would just leave me here. To rot.

Angry at Becker. God he's a bastard.

An hour. Two hours. I was beginning to think they'd forgotten about me. That was until I heard a click from the doorway.

The door swung open. Becker stood in the doorway, his eyes red.

"I'm... Sorry." he said. Then he walked over to me and stuck a needle in my neck. I didn't have time to struggle.


	13. Chapter 13

I awoke in a room with clear glass walls. I was slumped in an office chair, the swivel kind, and behind me was a desk with a computer and stacks of papers on. And I wasn't the only person in the room.

Becker stood by the wall, looking at me with indecision. Jess (I recognised her from the hospital) stood next to him, her face worried. The man who was watching while I attacked Becker (who I now recognise as Matt) was sitting in another swivel chair on my right, while a slightly geekish looking man sat on another swivel chair on my left. There was two more people, blatantly business men, one tall with a dark beard and the other sitting in a chair and staring at me intensely.

No one spoke.

After a minute I regained full consciousness and found I was not, in fact, tied to the chair.

"Why did you drug me?" I asked. I hadn't bothered trying to get out – not only the fact I want to know what's going on, but also that Becker and Matt had both pulled out what looked like tasers and were pointing them right at me. I didn't for a second think they weren't going to shoot.

"You could be dangerous." the business man sitting in the chair said, still staring at me.

I laughed.

"I'm a young girl. And you think I'm dangerous? What sort of wimps are you people? Anyway, Becker's not really any good in a fight. I'd fire him if I were you." I said spitefully, shooting Becker a dirty look. He took the safety off the taser.

"Well, you did break into a high security government building without being spotted and nearly seriously injure Becker, so we can regard you as pretty damn dangerous." he explained. I smiled inwardly. I had impressed them.

"Just for the record, how did you get in?" the geeky man on my left asked.

"Fire door out back, then down the stairs straight into the armoury. Piece of cake. I mean anyone could have just sauntered in." I explained, seeing their worried faces at the thought of a huge security flaw. I was laughing inwardly now. "No CCTV." I added with a smirk.

The tall man with the black beard leaned forward and spoke to me in a deep tone. It was unnerving.

"We need you to do something for us." the others gave him dirty looks.

"I need you to do something for me." he asked again.

"And... who are you?" I asked, intrigued.

"I am Mr. Burton, call me that for now." he smiled. I frowned.

"Um... James, can you get the right page?" he asked the other man. James turned to the desk and clicked a few times, then moved back again. Burton held a hand out, inviting me to go to the computer. I grudgingly walked over. I didn't accept his hand.

The screen was a green blur of numbers, letters and strange symbols. There was a small box for writing in at the bottom, and at the top it simply had "26ThY887". I stared at it, my brain already working out that they wanted me to hack into the computer after they had already done half the work. Simple. I started tapping commands furiously into the box, and the screen changed colour, the flow of numbers slowing, the getting faster, then slowing again. The screen continued this for about half and hour, while I continued to type and click, occasionally barking word commands. Then the computer screen went black. A few seconds later it popped up again, this time showing a personal blog of someone.

"Job done!" I exclaimed, sitting back down again. Burton stared at me in disbelief.

"Cracking just half of that took Conner months. How..." he looked at me like I was some kind of... Freak. But a good freak. Like I was amazing.

He walked over and had a hushed conversation with 'James'. He looked at me and said two words.

"Code Red."


	14. Chapter 14

"Becker, _what does Code Red mean?_" I asked (or rather yelled) for about the millionth time, but he just shrugged it off with "You'll work it out.". I hadn't worked it out yet. As soon as James (who I know know as Lester and Burton as Philip) had said the order, the rest of the team had all started pointing guns at me.

"What did I _do?_" I yelled.

"You cracked the code. You're too dangerous for our own safety. Becker, take her to the vaults." Becker looked as if he was about to object. "NOW."

Becker sighed and dragged me out the room. I struggled, but my uncle was a lot stronger than me and I stopped struggling after a while. He took me down, right down, to some rooms at the bottom of the building. They were large, comfortable and looked rather like a hotel room. There was a bathroom, bed and a miniature kitchen.

"Stay here. Please, _please,_ oh God please Jamy, don't stir up anymore trouble." he said. I scowl and he leaves me to the empty hotel room.

I sigh. All I wanted was...

And then it hit me. The flashback.

_Burning. Flames. Under my bedroom door. I could only smell smoke. That was it. A thick, choking smoke, that swirled into my lungs and squeezed them tight, letting no air in, forcing me to gag and spit and the flames, the flames were so near, so near my legs... They snapped and growled and I moved towards the window, and..._

I curled up in a ball on the floor, screaming. But no one could hear me.

"She's a little girl, for God sakes! She can't do that much harm! Why did you call a code red? She doesn't deserve it, she doesn't know what she's doing!" Becker yelled at Lester and Burton as they sat behind their desks, all pristine and perfect, not getting their fingers dirty. Becker was angry.

"Look, mate, I'm sure-" Connor tried.

"Shut up, Connor. You don't know what you're talking about." Becker turned around and spat. Connor backed off.

"We're doing it so we can assess the situation. We now have two possible options." Lester explained.

"What are they?" Becker asked, although he already knew the answer.

"She can either join the team or unfortunately we will have to either kill or lock her up for eternity." Burton replied coldly. Becker sighed.

"She's just a kid. Is there no other way out?"

They shook their heads.

"Then she'll have to join the team then won't she?" Becker said loudly, then rushed out of the office and down to where Jamy was screaming to no one but herself.

"Woah... Jamy it's OK..." Becker soothed, pulling Jamy into his arms as she shivered in terror.

"I... It's..." she tried to talk but her lungs wouldn't work. She wasn't crying. Becker was surprised, then realised she wouldn't cry – whatever happened, she wouldn't show any sign of weakness.

"Don't try to talk... It's OK. I've got you. You'll be OK." he said quietly, and after a few minutes she calmed down and they sat there awkwardly for a few minutes.

"What's happening?" she broke the silence after a while, realising he must have come down for a reason.

"They've decided what they're going to do. You have to become part of the team. There's no other way." he explained. She nodded.

"You know why I broke in in the first place?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Because I was angry at you. I wanted you to get into trouble. I felt like you hated me."

"I don't hate you."

"Then can you please start acting like that?" she said.

"OK." he smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

"This is Jess. She works the computer-y stuff when we're out dealing with dinosaurs and things." Abby explained to Jamy as they walked past Jess at the computer. She smiled and waved, and I waved back.

"Then there's the soldiers, they protect us. Your uncle is head of them." she said, pointing to the soldiers through the armoury door. They were handling tasers and having some sort of coaching lesson from Becker. Abby moved on quickly, not wanting to disturb them.

"Connor, who works in the labs with Burton." she said this with an air of distaste. I peered through the windows to see Connor leaning over a computer screen, tapping furiously. Labs. Sure.

"What does he do in there?" I asked.

"We don't know." Abby sighed, then continued to walk.

"That's Lester's office – most of the time in there, you will see him yelling at people down the phone." Abby smiled and pointed to a glass box. It was the one I had been held in earlier.

"That's Matt." Abby pointed him out, though I already knew who he was.

"What does he do?"

"He's the head of the team. When we go out and close anomalies, he's the leader." she said.

"And... This is where I work. The animal corner." she laughed at her own joke, and I smiled.

"Woah!" I said as a green lizard flies past my head and lands on Abby's shoulder.

"This is Rex."

"He's beautiful..." I mutter, reaching out to stroke him; he didn't seem to like the notion and flew away. I smiled.

"So that's the ARC." I said as we walked back into the main room.

"Yup."

"What do I do here then?"

"I don't know, you need to ask Lester."

"Thanks." I said, then headed off to Lester's office.

By the time I got there, he was yelling at someone down the phone.

"You bloody _idiot!_ You don't do that! You just don't! God, _why _did I ever trust you?" Lester yelled, then slammed the phone down.

"Bad time..." I said, pointing to the door.

"No, it's OK. What do you want?"

"I... don't really know what my job is here. Like... you all do stuff. Like Connor works in labs. And Jess does the computer stuff." I explain.

"You're here to work on computers too. The skills you showed back there were amazing. It took Connor months to crack half of that code. And you did half in about a minute."

"So I'm not going out to fight dinosaurs?" I ask, disappointed.

"No, you're 12 years old for God's sake! If you were killed the paperwork would be ridiculous..." he muttered the last bit.

"So basically I have to stay in at a computer all day."

"Yes, exactly. You'll get your own bank of them and budget. You'll be given a timetable. Everything'll be sorted out, just we haven't had the time. We're still trying to persuade them to let you on the team. They don't seem to like it."

"Well, tell them I'm staying and to bugger off. And if I'm not needed here, I'm going to go home. I'm getting a bit bored." I edge towards the door.

"Fine, but get your black box and armband off Jess first." he said, and pointed towards the door.

I walked out, over to Jess, who was swivelling around in her chair, with no obvious work being done.

"Hey, Jess. Lester told me to come and get my black box and armband from you before I leave."

"Yeah, come here."

She pulled a black box from the charging bay and held it up.

"You have to keep this on at all times once you're out in the field. This button is for when you're in trouble. We know when you've gone through an anomaly because the black box stops transmitting. You're not allowed to go through anomaly's by the way." she said, handing over the box.

"And your armband, so you can have access to get into the ARC... Through the main entrance." she laughed as she remembered how I'd got in before, then fitted the armband around my wrist.

"There, you're set to go!"

"Thanks." I say, then scoop up my bag and leave, breathing in the fresh cool air outside.


End file.
